Rumors in Class 3-E
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: "Hey, have you heard?" / Eng version for "Rumor Kelas 3-E" /KARMANAMIFIC /R&R?
Some people have been asking for the english version for "Rumor Kelas 3 E" So here it is /o/

Sorry I feel bad for having you to use google translate to read my Indonesian fic :'D I'm not really confident in my english but I will try to write more

Possible OOC.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

 _" **Hey, have you heard?"**_

That day Akabane Karma was just sitting on his seat while keeping a bored face like usual. The class was like usual too, the students were still actively trying to kill their octopus teacher in every way possible.

Booored, he thought until a soft voice caught his attention—ah, the whole class' attention.

"Koro-sensei, would you drink this poison? I made this for you."

What an honest assassin, asking her target first to drink her poison. Karma tried really hard not to laugh at it, interesting girl. The octopus drank the poison and as we guessed, the poison didn't work. It only caused several transformations on Koro-sensei's body, the transformations were seriously ridiculous, Karma was barely able to restrain his laugh.

He stared at her, Okuda Manami, in awe. Oh come on, a 9th grader who can make many kinds of poison and other chemicals is cool, okay? Just imagine the pranks that he could do, like asking Okuda to make a chloroform for him, perhaps?

He chuckled as he continued to watch her being lectured by their teacher.

The next day, Okuda brought test tube which filled by new poison that she made with Koro-sensei's help. Still with the same straightforwardness she asked him to drink it and as we thought (AGAIN) that poison couldn't kill him, it just gave him an advantage because he could slip anywhere now that he's in liquid form.

Realizing that she was tricked, Okuda made a sad face but Koro-sensei cheered her up 'till she smiled again and enthusiastically said that she will keep trying to make poison for the assassination.

Karma smiled a little, she's really a interesting girl alright.

After school, he immediately talked to her.

"Hey, Okuda-san! Can you help me by providing me with chloroform or something like that? I will accompany you making them as a return."

Well, asking for help with a little bit of hidden intention to get closer with her isn't illegal, right?

" _ **Karma-kun just asked Okuda-san's help to get chloroform!"**_

" _ **F-CKING WHAT—!? WE ARE DOOMED."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _" **Hey, have you heard?"**_

 _After that time, Karma and Okuda spent time together after school to make various kind of chemicals almost everyday._

 _Karma was, indeed, asking for Okuda's help but Okuda did it with pleasure because Science and Chemistry are her favorite. Besides, she was also glad that there was someone who's interested in it too._

 _While Okuda was making it, Karma would engage her in a casual conversation. The topic didn't matter, even random things were okay. Karma thought of Okuda as the easiest person to talk to and same goes for Okuda, Karma wasn't actually scary like what she heard from people._

 _"Hey, Okuda-san do you think we rarely talk in class?" asked Karma while playing the anti-sensei knife in between his fingers._

 _Okuda stopped from her work for a while, "Ehh?" She started to think. "Hmmm I don't really know but, well… It's true that we talk more when it's just the two of us here, no?" answered her. She smiled so innocently before went back to the chemicals._

 _"Hmmm…"_

 _Okuda was still curious about Karma's question but she chose to ignore it for now._

 _In the day after, Karma was late like usual, teasing Koro-sensei who was angry at him like usual, then walked to his seat like usual._

 _But, today there's something different from the usual. Rather than sitting in his usual seat behind Chiba, Karma sit on the seat behind Okuda instead. Casually he greeted her and yawned, not caring at all._

 _The class was silent for awhile._

Until all of the 3-E students –Plus Koro-sensei, Minus Karma— put 'WHAT IN THE FREAKING HELL OH FAIRY GOD MOTHER HOLD ME NOW WHAT AM I SEEING.' face together.

Okay, I exaggerated that one, you may ignore the name.

"Err, Karma-kun why did you change your seat?" asked Koro-sensei while fidgeting with his yellow tentacles.

Looking at the curious faces of his friends, Karma smirked. "It's nothing, you guys are exaggerating thing ahahahah. I just want to talk more with Okuda-san. It's okay right, Okuda-san?"

The bespectacled girl went red in an instant and immediately averted her eyes. Karma's playful smirk just made her face went even redder, if there's a hole she would jump right now.

The other students tried to ignore it and focused once again at Koro-sensei's lesson (The octopus was suspected of stealing chances to write in a notebook titled "CLASS 3 E's PAIRINGS")

Meanwhile the red-haired guy just chuckled in the back. Who would've thought that his decision to change seat will be so interesting.

" ** _They said Karma-kun intentionally changed his seat so he could get closer with Okuda-san!"_**

" ** _WHOA DAMN, KARMA."_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _" **Nagisa-kun, have you heard?"**_

 _Okuda didn't move from her seat at all, it's not like she didn't want, more like she couldn't. The chain reactions that happened in the morning brought her to disadvantage._

 _First Koro-sensei slammed the door too hard and surprised the entire class, Sugino who was talking with Nagisa jumped in shock and bumped Sugaya who was walking to his seat. Sugaya got pushed and bumped Okuda, she dropped her glasses to the floor. Lastly, Chiba accidentally stepped on it. Okuda stared in horror at her broken glasses._

Chiba apologized and promised to compensate from breaking her glasses but Okuda refused. She felt bad and besides she still have spare at home.

So, at least she should bear spending day without her glasses.

Okuda sighed at the last lesson. Finally her despair will come to an end. Attending classes without glasses was harder than she thought, she couldn't see anything that the teacher wrote in the board at all.

Meanwhile, Karma silently watched the girl who didn't wear her glasses now. Well, he already thought that Okuda was cute from the start, but without the glasses in way she looked much more cuter. Her nervous face became point plus.

Unfortunately, it wasn't only Karma who had that thought.

His eyes watched some of the male students occasionally stealing glances at the girl in front of him. He started to feel annoyed somehow.

Like, really annoyed.

After the class is over, he helped Okuda tidy up her books.

"Karma-kun, you don't have to do tha—"

"Okuda-san, shall we go home together?"

"Eh?"

"Well, you look like you are having a really hard without your glasses, how can you walk down the mountain by yourself? Tsk, tsk, it's really dangerous. But don't worry, I will accomany you."

Okuda fell silent for awhile because she was surprised, then quickly continued to put her books into her bag. "I-It's okay, Karma-kun. I don't want to trouble you."

Karma raised a brow when Okuda pulled her bag and walked ahead before him, "Well then, b-bye Karm—"

"Wait, Okuda-san be careful there's a wal—"

"OUCH."

Too late, Okuda's head met the hard wall in front of her. Karma tried to stifle his laughter as he walked towards the girl who was rubbing her forehead.

"Silly," He teased her while stroking Okuda's head softly, meanwhile the braided girl's face went red. Okuda thought she was really embarassing. Karma thought Okuda was really adorable.

Without any doubt Karma just reached for Okuda's hand and pulled her outside the class. "E-e-ehhhh, Karma-ku—"

"Shush," Karma cut her words. "I will escort you home, okay? Objections are invalid."

"B-B-but—"

"No buts either."

Hearing Karma's stubborn answer, Okuda gave up. She walked together with Karma down the mountain. She realized that Karma never let go of her hand throughout the trip, her face once again changed color to red when she nervously glance at her hand.

Karma followed Okuda's gaze, but he just held it tighter while smirking instead of letting go of her hand.

"It's so that you won't experience any kind of accident again, Okuda-san."

 _The hidden intention is still there, though._ Thought the red devil who was smiling along the way.

" _ **I heard Karma-kun escort Okuda-san home hand-in-hand. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?"**_

" _ **WHAT? WHAT? PLEASE TELL SENSEI MORE OF IT KAYANO-SAN!"**_

" _ **KORO-SENSEI, PLEASE STOP EAVESDROPPING YOUR STUDENTS' CONVERSATION."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _" **Hey, have you heard?"**_

It was lunch break, Kayano, Nakamura, Fuwa, and Okuda were talking in the class.

"Hey, do you guys know flower language?"

The green haired girl started enthusiastically meanwhile the others listened.

"Well, I only know a little. Hmm, sunflower means cheerfulness, red rose means affection, and jasmine means a lastig friendshi—"

"Oh wow there goes the ultimate friendzone flower," Nakamura cut Kayano and got rewarded with hateful glare from her friends. "O-Oh, okay, okay, Im' sorry please continue."

Kayano huffed before continuing, "Then, purple rose means loyalty, black rose means farewell, Chinese aster symbolizes jealousy, and still many more!"

"Hee… Flower language is interesting."

"Okay, now tell me. Did you guys ever get flower from a male?"

The girls looked at each other.

"What? No one? Oh pleas—"

"Oh, right! Yesterday Karma-kun gave me flowers after school. I thought it was just a thanks for my help but he told me to search for their meanings and also pay attention to the number of flower stalks. Phew, thanks for reminding me of it."

The other three girls immediately widened their eyes and with the curiosity level reached MAX they asked about the flowers she got from Karma.

"Ah, yes, I only know the tulips. I don't know this flower name so I took a pic of it," the bespectacled girl took out her smartphone and showed a pic.

6 flower stalks. 5 tulips. 1 tiger lily.

Kayano widened her eyes even more.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Her shriek just surprised the others, "WAIT, WHAT? TELL US THE MEANING."

"BE PATIENT, NAKAMURA. I JUST REMEMBER IT VAGUELY." Kayano searched for something by using her smarthphone then showed the result to Okuda and the others.

6 flower stalks means "Make me yours."

Okuda's face started to heat up.

Red tulip means love confession.

Okuda's face went even redder.

"WHOAAAA, OH MY GOD THAT WAS REALLY ROMANT— OKUDA-SAN WHAT'S WRONG?"

Okuda's soul was already leaving her body.

"HURRY BRING HER TO THE INFIRMARY."

The group of girls then bring her to the infirmary. Little did they know, the red-haired guy was silenty listening to their conversation all along.

A satisfied grin plastered on his face.

Ah, they haven't found out about the meaning tiger lily which he put in the middle of red tulips.

It means he was confident that the girl he likes will accept his confession.

Well, no one can forbid a narcissist being narcissistic.

" _ **They said Karma-kun confess to Okuda-san by giving her flowers!"**_

" _ **WOT KARMA IS MORE ROMANTIC THAN ME!?"**_

" _ **Maehara, you just flirt, that's all."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

* * *

Sorry for grammar mistakes and typo because it's already past midnight and I didn't re-read it

Reviews are loved


End file.
